Harvey Elder (Earth-11584)
History "They laughed at me. You people all laughed at me. Well, before I get out of here with millions of dollars, answer me this. Who's laughing now?" '''Harvey Elder '''is a former college robotics professor at Empire State University and fly-by night super villain. With a naturally stocky build and extreme near-sightedness, Harvey had been mercilessly bullied from childhood right up to his time through college. With a complete lack of a social life, Elder became enamored with robotics and engineering in general, finding solace from his dreary existence in numbers and formulas. However, Elder's physical stature (and generally unpleasant demeanor) would follow him into his professional career. He was scoffed at by his colleagues when he attempted to get a job at a top level engineering firm, and turned down for further jobs due to his own arrogance and disheveled nature. Elder eventually settled on teaching courses at his alma mater, a job which he resented. Fellow teachers and students recycled an old nickname for him, one which he grew to hate, the Mole Man. All of this changed, however, with the Chitauri invasion of New York. After The Avengers had defeated Loki's invading force, a large amount of alien technology was left lying about waiting to be collected. Some of this technology found its way into the hands of Elder, who managed to reverse engineer some of it and used it to construct what he referred to as "Modular Androids" or "Moloids" for short. With his robot soldiers completed, Elder took the anger at his nickname literally and christened himself the Mole Man, and planned to destroy the society that had given him such indignity over the years. Unfortunately for him, his first major crime was also his last, as a jewelry store heist turned hostage situation was responded to by the Fantastic Four. Despite the four being initially limited by the Avengers Protocols, they eventually were authorized by SHIELD to take down Elder, bringing the Mole Man's Crusade of Crime to an abrupt end. Powers & Abilities * Robotics Expert: Harvey Elder was a known robotics expert, teaching robotics to students at Empire State University, and also building his "Moloid" battle robots to do his bidding. * Engineering Expert: In addition to his robotics knowledge, Elder was in general a well skilled engineer, as he was able to build a walking stick that had a small sub-machine gun built into it that he could use to threaten people. Weaknesses Harvey Elder was hardly a physical specimen, given his short stature and extreme myopia (in fact he is possibly legally blind without his glasses). Jokes about his appearance tend to send him into a angry fit as well, but if ever actually confronted physically, the Mole Man would easily be dispatched, despite his rather sophisticated androids. Film Details The Mole Man appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Chris Gauthier. * Fantastic Four: Doomsday (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters